Kurt-n-Kitty
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: Read "A Letter." This is what happenes when Kitty finds Kurt's journal entry


disclaimer. x-men is owned by marvel ent. i am using the characters without permission. yadda   
yadda don't sue yadda. the story is set in the x-men-evolution universe. please read and enjoy.  
  
()= thought  
{}= telepathic power  
  
Kitty was busy chatting online with about twenty different people. She cleared all of her   
windows but one because she was about to log off, when she got an e-mail address from one her   
new friends. (Now where did I put that pencil.) she thought as she moved about her room.   
(Oh wait I know I'll just borrow one from the elf.) With that she fazed through her wall   
to Kurt's room. She searched the room and couldn't find what she was looking for. The last place  
she looked was Kurt's dresser. (I just hope I don't find any of his old socks. ewwww) She opened  
the first drawer and found a small box filled with several different types of pens and pencels.  
Next to it she saw a green notebook with the word journal written on the front. (Just one peak  
wouldn't hurt.) She thumbed through the pages and found she couldn't read a single word because  
the book was in German, until she came to the last page. (It's about time I found one in English,  
now lets see.) She began to read the letter that Kurt wrote out to her. [note. please read my   
other posting to read the letter that he wrote.]  
She nearly dropped his book after she read what he had wrote. She carefully put the journal away  
and left with one of his No. 2 pencils from his back pack.   
  
Kurt was in the middle of a good game of Super Street Fighter 2 on his Gameboy advance  
when the batteries died. (And I was on Bison too.) So he teleported to his room to look for  
his spare set of batteries when he noticed that his book bag was in a different spot than normal.  
(Someone has been in my room and I normally keep it locked..... Kitty!) He scrambled around his  
room looking at everything to see if she found his journal. While he was doing this a little voice  
appeared in the back of his head. {Kurt this is Jean. Where are you we need to get to school.}   
He gave up his futile effort and put on his disguise watch and changed into his form that everyone  
knew him as. He teleported downstairs and ran to Scott's car.   
  
Kurt was being his normal self at school. He slept through 1st period and was barely   
awake during gym, until he got a basket ball to the back of the head. "Hey!, who did that?"   
asked Kurt as he felt the back of his head. "Sorry man, it just slipped. Are you ok?" Asked   
Scott as he walked up to Kurt. "Hey what's up? You seem to be in another world today." Said   
Scott. "Oh it's nothing, I have just been thinking about stuff." Said Kurt. As he finished  
that sentence, the first bell for next period rang. Kurt quickly grabbed his book and   
ran towards biology. As he was running to class he ran headfirst into Kitty knocking her   
over. "Oh! Sorry Kitty. Can I help you up? Really I am sorry." He reached down and   
helped her up then picked up her books. She looked at him and blushed a deep red. "Thank you."  
Was all she could say before the tardy bell rang. "Well we better be getting to class." She said  
before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She headed to class while he stood there unable to   
move. Jean walked by about a second later and looked at him. "Kurt we need to get to class  
hurry up." He snapped out of it and ran to bio. During that class his mind was in chaos. (What  
makes you think that was important? You know that she is just a friend and nothing more. But  
she did kiss you. But she is a friend......) While his mind wandered, Jean picked up on his   
thoughts. She was in shock as to what she heard. (Kurt and Kitty, it couldn't be. He has always  
had that crush but for her to return it. I'll have to talk to him.) When the bell rang she headed  
towards him. "Kurt we have to talk." Said Jean.  
"About what?" Said Kurt.  
"You and Kitty. I am sorry but your mind was going a mile a second and I picked up on some of  
your stray thoughts." Said Jean.  
"I am sorry that my thoughts were so easy to read. It's just that she has been on my mind all day,  
ever since this morning when I thought she sneaked into my room. I just hope she didn't read my  
journal because she would be very mad at me for writing what I did." Said Kurt.  
"What did you write?" Asked Jean. Then she received the entire entry. "What's so wrong with that?"  
"Why would she love someone like me?" Asked Kurt in a very serious tone.  
As he was about to elaborate Kitty walked by and he shut up.  
"We'll finish this later." Said Jean as she headed towards the gym.  
"What were you guys talking about?" Asked Kitty.  
"Oh N-n-nothing, I was asking her about something in Biology." Said Kurt.  
"Kurt can I talk to you during lunch?" Asked Kitty.  
"S-s-sure, well I gotta go." Said Kurt as he raced towards algebra.  
  
Kitty has had the fuzzy elf on her mind all day. She could not believe that someone like  
him could like her. Kitty has always seen her self as being a nerd. She was the entertainment  
editor of the school news paper. She played in a Vampire the Masquerade game as a malkaivan.  
She could name every character in both Tenchi Muyo and Ranma 1/2. She just couldn't belive   
that someone she cared about actually loved her. When Kurt bumped into her, and helped her up,  
she kissed him. (It was an innocent jester, a thank you. But you wanted to go further. You now  
know that he likes you, but you are afraid that he'll not like you later on. He could have anyone,  
why would he want me?)  
  
  
Author's note.  
  
this one is a bit short because I am trying to get back into the swing of writing out a story. I   
have been doing poems for the past 3 months. If you guys like this I'll make the next part longer.  
Drop me a line at cheeseyfudge@collegeclub.com  
  
Thanks for reading.  
Erik 


End file.
